


Lady And The Tramp 小姐與流氓

by EvaLee7521



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521





	Lady And The Tramp 小姐與流氓

　　Mr. Hudson是個在農場工作的人。他打拼了十年，終於在英國威爾斯地方的郊外弄了個農場，開始養養乳牛放放羊，就專靠著賣牛奶及羊毛維生。  
　　幾年過去之後，他開始嘗試做些牛乳及羊毛的附屬品，沒想到卻因此賺了些錢，也娶了個老婆。  
　　可惜好景不長，就在夫妻倆終於攥起了一筆足夠養老的金錢之後，Mr. Hudson卻因為心臟衰竭而過世了。  
　　傷心的Mrs. Hudson因為膝下無子女，所以只好忍痛將農場結束經營。她只留下了一頭乳牛及兩隻綿羊，以及當初與Mr. Hudson所一起收養的三隻狗狗。  
　　「Gregory、Sally、Anderson，吃飯囉！」當Mrs. Hudson一貫帶著濃濃英國腔的呼喊響起時，三隻狗狗就從各個不同的地方跑了出來。  
　　Mrs. Hudson看著這幾隻狗，就像自己的兒子女兒一樣，心裡感到無限滿足。  
　　這就是她的生活。  
　　她全部的生活。

　　「嘿、老大，你今天又去哪裡巡視了？」把頭蹭近了Gregory，Sally歪著頭問。  
　　從前還有羊可以牧的時候，他們三隻狗總是會分配任務，一隻保護主人、一隻牧羊、一隻就負責巡視附近的地。不過通常因為Gregory的體型比較大，所以巡視地盤的任務大都是落在他身上。  
　　Gregory抖抖身上的毛，精神抖擻地點了點頭。「最近有點不平靜。好像是來了一隻沒有主人的狗。明天我會去找找他。」  
　　「你要把他帶回家嗎？」Anderson也歪著頭問。「我可不想有人分了我的飯。」  
　　「Anderson，你可真小氣！」Sally轉頭罵。  
　　撇開頭，Anderson可從來沒把Sally的怒氣當一回事。  
　　「如果Mrs. Hudson同意的話，我會這麼做的。冬天就要到了，他耐不過冬天的。」身為一隻獵犬，Gregory卻是脾氣好得出奇。他轉頭檢查了會兒自己的毛髮，確定沒有會讓Mrs. Hudson足以大驚小怪的地方，才緩緩地踱著步伐前往吃飯的地方。  
　　這就是他的生活。  
　　他就像是永遠閑不下來似地，總是維持著每天巡邏農場週遭地盤的習慣，並打聽著風吹草動。  
　　就算是睡著，他也總是維持著警覺性。  
　　但其實還有另外一個原因，是因為他們所生活的農場，不遠處就是森林。  
　　從前Mr. Hudson還在的時候，人類還有獵槍可以保護自己。但是現在Mrs. Hudson年紀大了，警覺性也不太足夠了，他得負起保護這個家的責任。  
　　「嘿、陌生人，我找到你了。」站在小山丘上，Gregory終於找到了大家口中的陌生人。  
　　暖黃色的狗狗猛地抬起頭，睜大著眼睛望著他。  
　　「唔、看來你餓壞了。」他略帶警戒地往他走去，卻也適度地釋出了善意。「別擔心，我可不是壞人。」  
　　直到站得足夠近了，Gregory才停下了自己的步伐。  
　　他居高臨下地觀察著他，暖黃色的狗狗也警戒地回望著，甚至都伏在地上做出準備攻擊的動作了。  
　　然後下一秒，Gregory就正坐在了他的面前。「我的名字是Gregory。你呢？」  
　　「…John。」稍稍地退了兩步，John仍是維持著自己的警戒姿勢。  
　　「OK，John，我們來談談。」Gregory動也不動，雙眼直視著John。  
　　「…要談什麼？這裡是你的地盤，叫我不要靠近？」John低咆了一聲。很顯然這樣的開場白似乎觸動了他的傷心往事。  
　　「不、不，不是這樣的。」Gregory放緩了自己的聲音，試圖表現出誠懇的態度。「或許別人家對你這樣說過吧，不過我發誓，我不會說這樣的話。」  
　　「而且，再過去就是森林了。那裡多得是據地為王的。」  
　　微微放鬆了自己坐正的身體，Gregory又接著說：「放鬆點吧，我是來幫助你的。」  
　　John看著眼前的這隻大狗，稍微歪了歪頭。他的體型比自己大上了兩倍，身體看起來也很強壯，似乎是受過訓練的。  
　　不過當然不是他自己有過的那種訓練。那種軍人式的、或是格鬥式的訓練。  
　　他慢慢地放鬆了自己的身體，也正坐在了Gregory的面前。「你要幫我什麼？」  
　　「你是被丟棄的狗，是嗎？」Gregory在心底滿意地笑了笑，然後開始進入主題。  
　　「……這跟你有什麼關係？」這可不是多美好的回憶，所以John回話的口氣當然也就不是很好。  
　　「嘿、嘿，別生氣。我只是想確定你是不是沒地方住了。」  
　　「是這樣的，我們的家就在那裡。」Gregory的頭向左後方指了指。「那裡很溫暖，也有吃的，還有幾個朋友。如果你不介意，要來我們家嗎？」  
　　「……你們？」John歪著頭問。  
　　「是的，我們。」  
　　「我，Gregory、Sally、Anderson，還有主人Mrs. Hudson。她的心地很好，肯定會歡迎你的。」  
　　「……為什麼你要幫助我？」John放鬆了戒心，往前踏進了兩步，開始聞起Gregory身上的味道。  
　　「因為冬天快到了。如果你是被人丟棄的孩子，在這裡你活不過冬天的。」Gregory慢慢站起身，放任John繞著他打轉。  
　　「走吧，我們回家吧。」

　　清晨，當農場還籠罩在一片茫茫的霧氣中時，Hudson農場裡的動物們卻都已經陸陸續續起床了。  
　　「早安，John，你睡得好嗎？」Gregory伸了一個大大的懶腰，又是抖了抖身上的毛。  
　　白底混銀藍色斑點的毛色在一片迷濛的霧氣中顯得有些夢幻，John傻傻地看著Gregory又是優美地伸了一個懶腰。  
　　「呃…是的。很好、非常好。」John也下意識地抖了抖自己的身體，瞬間就振奮起了精神。  
　　「看來你是隻受過嚴格訓練的狗啊John。」Gregory歪頭看著John的動作，然後做出了結論。  
　　「呃……是的。我曾經…嗯，當過兵、還有……」John愣了愣，說得有點支支吾吾。  
　　「好吧、我知道了。既然事情都過去了，那就別提了。」Gregory點點頭，阻止了John的說話。  
　　這也是他的優點之一，適度的體貼。  
　　「OK，我得出去巡邏巡邏了，你去嗎？」Gregory踏了兩步，轉頭問。  
　　「我可以嗎？」  
　　「噢，我想你是絕對能勝任的。祇除了有點冷這點之外。」

　　「以前Mr. Hudson還在的時候，這裡有好多的乳牛及綿羊。我們就負責巡邏、趕羊、還有保護Mr. Hudson。」  
　　「你看那裡，那是森林。裡面有許多威脅。有狼有熊，聽說還有毒蛇。」  
　　「你進去過嗎？」  
　　「我小的時候進去過一次。亂繞亂繞的，沒半天就衝出來了。那裡面味道複雜，幾乎都快要讓我找不到回家的路了。」  
　　「聽起來很可怕。」  
　　「的確是很可怕。」  
　　兩隻狗狗，一前一後地繞了大半個農場，就在即將回家的時候，John卻察覺了不對勁。  
　　他伏低身體嗅了嗅，然後又抬起頭看向Gregory。  
　　「是的，我也聞到了。」Gregory繃緊了身體。  
　　是狐狸的味道。  
　　快冬天了，狐狸需要冬眠。  
　　所以換句話說，現在正是狐狸狩獵的季節。  
　　兩隻狗狗提高了警戒，開始尋找味道的源頭。  
　　「在這裡！」John蹬著腿，在距離了Gregory兩公尺的地方叫著。  
　　「還活著？」Gregory趕到了現場，才看見了那隻癱了一半身體在地洞外的黑毛狐狸。  
　　「這顏色真稀奇。」Gregory嗅了嗅，再用低頭靠近聽了聽聲音，這才確定這隻狐狸的的確確是昏死了過去。  
　　「Gregory你看，他好瘦。」John繞著狐貍打轉，眼神中充滿好奇。  
　　他從沒真的看過狐狸，這真稀奇。  
　　「別像著鄉巴佬似的繞著我打轉，救難犬先生。」抖了抖，狐狸微微睜開眼睛說。  
　　「哇喔！」John跳了一步彈開。  
　　「…你醒了。」不著痕跡地繞到John的面前站著，Gregory擺出了備戰姿勢。  
　　「被你們吵醒的。」狐狸巍巍顫顫地站起身，再抖了抖身上的露珠。「託你們的福，我本來正在思考的都被打斷了。」  
　　「你在思考？」John探出一顆頭，不相信地反問。  
　　「當然我在思考。躺在這樣寒冷的地方可以幫助我思考。」狐狸不屑地看看他兩個，最後嗤了一聲。  
　　「你，救難犬先生，從軍五年，因為受傷而退役。傷的是左後腳的大腿對吧？之後當過鬥犬，因為環境適應問題而被踢除，一場比賽也沒贏過；儘管你有很多次都有機會拿下勝利。丟掉你的人或許是個愛狗人士，也可能他熟悉這附近的環境，所以他選擇把你丟在這裡，而不是選擇把你送去給其他熱愛觀賞鬥犬比賽的人。」  
　　「而你，獵犬先生。很顯然你對於農場生意關門這件事感到適應不良，所以依舊無可自制地持續著訓練體能及巡視地盤的工作。我想，你和你另外兩個夥伴肯定不是很親密對吧？甚至你可能覺得他們那一對愛到哪親熱就到哪親熱算了，沒錯吧？很顯然你的責任感太強，對於別人或是你自己來說都是個極大的負擔。」  
　　兩隻狗狗對看一眼，然後發現對方眼神中充滿著不可置信。  
　　「哇喔…這真神奇！」John整隻狗都站出來了，他的眼神閃閃發亮著。「你真厲害。你怎麼知道這些的？」  
　　狐狸頓了頓，然後才緩緩地回問：「你覺得我很厲害？」  
　　「是的。我想他是這麼說的。」Gregory稍稍放鬆了戒心，任由John往前去親近了那隻狐狸。  
　　「沒錯，我覺得你很厲害！」John嗅了嗅狐狸身上的味道。他聞到泥土的味道、草的味道、還有露水的味道、還有其他很多很雜的味道。「你住在森林裡？」  
　　「Sherlock。」驕傲地揚了揚頭，狐狸自我介紹道。  
　　「我是Gregory，這是John。」  
　　「那麼，你是怎麼知道那些的？」John歪著頭，還是繼續繞著Sherlock打轉。  
　　「這很簡單，我一眼就看出來了。」說到這個，Sherlock又得意了。  
　　「你看你，站姿有力，這當然不是一朝一夕就可以達成的。你的身上有許多傷疤，有些是整片的，所以可見你受傷時的環境很險惡。根據以上，除了軍犬，不會有第二個選擇。」  
　　「你看看你的跑姿，在瞬間就可以衝出速度，很顯然這是應敵之策，所以表示你的確有正面迎擊敵人的時候；再根據你的品種，我可以肯定你絕對當過鬥犬。」  
　　「但是你肯定沒注意過自己的姿勢，你在坐著的時候，會下意識地側出左後腳，所以可以知道那裡是受過傷的；可是你連大腿都會往外側，那麼就表示你受傷的地方是大腿而不是小腿。」  
　　「至於你的生存問題，這個就更簡單了。通常來說鬥犬如果被淘汰，要不就是被同樣有在完比賽的人帶回去當練習犬，要不就只有流浪街頭的命運。如果是流浪街頭，通常也只有兩條路，一個是因為習性而咬人最後被殺，一個是被車撞死。但是你現在在這裡，那麼就表示那個人和你感情不錯，或是他根本喜歡你卻沒錢養，所以把你放到了這個森林的周邊讓你碰碰運氣。」  
　　在狐狸說完的瞬間，空氣彷彿是凝結了一般。  
　　「哇喔！」最後，John驚嘆了一聲。「你是我看過最聰明的動物！」  
　　「至於你，獵犬先生。你的經歷就更普通了。你是間農場的看門狗。當然，這件事情住在附近的動物大家都知道。不過我還知道七年前你的主人本來有幫你討個老婆，最後對方因為環境適應不良而被送走。」  
　　「因為你保持良好的體格及警覺性，所以可以判斷出你依舊維持著一直以來的習慣。但是農場在五年前就關閉了，而Mr. Hudson也已經過世五年了，所以可見你給予自己極高的責任感。不過這也不難猜，畢竟附近的動物都已經知道你早晚的巡邏時間了。」  
　　「至於你跟你的夥伴們，我只能說很遺憾。五年前你們秉持著工作分配的原則所以沒有一起行動，但到現在都沒有一起行動就只能表示了你們的感情其實根本沒有很好。而另外兩隻狗是一公一母，根據動物交配原則，母狗肯定是要找個對象的，既然不是你、那就是另一個。他兩隻狗天天膩在一起，你又獨居多年，又怎麼會不覺得他們礙眼呢？」  
　　「所以我只得說，你們兩個湊在一起還真是天作之合。是這樣說的吧？一隻鰥夫，一隻棄犬，哈、天作之合！」  
　　兩隻狗互看一眼，決定忽略Sherlock最後那句明顯諷刺到不行的話。  
　　「不過很顯然，我們也說對了一點。」放鬆了姿勢，Gregory又是恢復了平常那付老大人的樣子。  
　　「哪一點？」Sherlock趴下身體，意興闌珊地問道。  
　　「你餓昏了，對吧？」  
　　「哼。」  
　　「我都聽到你肚子裡的聲音了Sherlock。」Gregory繼續說。「而且，要冬天了，我沒看過有狐狸在冬天不儲備糧食的。」  
　　John嗅了嗅，接著問：「Sherlock，這個地洞是你的家嗎？」  
　　他聞到了和Sherlock一樣的味道，可是還有別的。別的，讓人感到恐懼，或是壓迫感的味道。  
　　「我才不需要做那些準備，有個雞婆的會幫我處理。」Sherlock從鼻子哼氣，很顯然對那個人，或者說是動物也並不是很滿意。  
　　「那麼，很高興認識你。我想，我們該回去了。」Gregory有禮地點點頭，然後用眼神示意著John該離開了。  
　　「哼。」Sherlock搭理也不搭理他們，又是閉起了眼睛假裝思考。  
　　一直到離開了Sherlock感知的範圍，John才小小聲地問：「你聞到了嗎？」  
　　「我想，是的。」Gregory繃緊了身體，不住地感知著週遭的環境。  
　　他們都聞到了，有狼的味道。  
　　一隻狐狸不足為懼，但是如果又加上了一匹狼，那麼就難說了。

　　這天晚上，小型犬的John縮在大型犬的Gregory懷裡睡得很熟。  
　　他的毛太短了，不足以保暖，所以從Gregory撿到他的那天起，他們都是這樣睡的。  
　　至於Gregory，則是有點失眠。  
　　他一直不斷地想著關於今天所碰到的那隻狐狸Sherlock，以及沒有露臉、卻很顯然與Sherlock非常親近的那隻狼。  
　　看來，他可得要提高戒心了。

　　連續過了好幾天，兩隻狗狗一如既往地出門巡邏。  
　　他們越來越熟悉彼此的脾氣與習慣。  
　　John是個好奇寶寶，渾身上下都充滿著小型犬容易興奮的這個特質；相對的Gregory就沉穩多了，只是有時候會反應慢半拍。  
　　當然了，這都是他們私底下玩鬧時說的。  
　　「Gregory，你相信那天Sherlock說的嗎？」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「Sherlock，他說他在思考。你相信嗎？」  
　　「唔嗯…也許吧。」對此，Gregory倒是不至可否。  
　　狐狸一直都是狡猾的動物，天知道那個叫Sherlock的，到底是說真的還是說假的。  
　　「他真是個神奇的傢伙，可不是嗎？他居然能光靠觀察就猜中了我的經歷，真是太神奇了！」  
　　「的確是。」雖然那傢伙讓人感覺怪怪的，甚至以一隻狐狸來說，他的警戒心也未免太不足。他到底是怎麼活下來的？跟那匹狼有關？  
　　「嘿、Gregory，那是什麼？」  
　　「什麼？」順著John指的方向看過去，Gregory看見了一隻黑色的動物正躡手躡腳地想接近母牛。  
　　「嘿、Sherlock，停下你的腳步！」想都沒想，Gregory邊喊邊往前衝過去。  
　　母牛莉莉最討厭有人從她後面接近了，這下死定了！  
　　「哞───」隨著兇狠的一聲牛叫聲，一團黑黑的物體往旁邊飛了出去。  
　　更正確地說，是Sherlock被別的動物從旁邊截走了。  
　　Gregory和John都赫然停住了腳步。  
　　是狼。  
　　他的嘴裡叼著Sherlock。  
　　「Mycroft，放開、你的、嘴巴！」狐狸的臉很臭。非常臭。  
　　一等銀狼放開他，Sherlock就唯恐避之不及的離了他好遠。  
　　銀狼調整了自己的姿勢，轉身盯著Gregory和John。  
　　他的眼神專注，讓兩隻狗都拉高了警覺。  
　　「John，到我身後去。」  
　　「不要，我跟你站在一起。」  
　　「John…」  
　　「沒有那個必要，兩位。」一屁股坐了下來，銀狼主動開口了。「我是Mycroft，Sherlock的哥哥。」  
　　「…哥哥？」一雙眼打量著銀狼與黑狐，Gregory的眼神明顯就是寫著不信。  
　　「你們根本就不一樣。」John指控。  
　　「是的，我們不一樣。我是狼，他是狐狸。」Mycroft回答的態度就像是今天天氣真好，一點反應都沒有。「但是，他的確是我弟弟。」  
　　「噢～我多希望這是夢。」旁邊，Sherlock涼涼地傳來了一句。  
　　「……你們不該來這裡，這裡是人類的地盤。」決定忽略這個問題，Gregory改而指控了另一個問題。  
　　這是不成文的規定：野生動物絕不能踏足人類的地盤。  
　　否則將會導致嚴重的後果。  
　　「是的，我們違反了規則。」Mycroft略點頭，並說道：「我對此深感抱歉。」  
　　Gregory點點頭，等著他說下去。  
　　「但是一切都是因為Sherlock。他用研究之名闖進了你們的地盤，而他一向都不太接受我的管束。」  
　　「無論如何，你是他的哥哥。」很顯然，Gregory並不接受這個理由。  
　　「是的、是的，我深感抱歉。」Mycroft稍微伏下了身體，試圖想由衷地表達出自己的歉意。  
　　「Gregory，他看起來……好像跟一般的不太一樣。」John在旁邊小小聲地說。  
　　「哼，好演技啊，Mycroft。」甩甩自己身上的毛，Sherlock趾高氣昂地走到了兩造中間。  
　　「日安，各位。」先裝模作樣地打了個招呼。「很顯然地，Mycroft是匹狼。而且是匹做作、愛演戲的狼。」  
　　儘管如此，Mycroft還是禮貌地朝著二位點點頭。  
　　「儘管我不願意承認，但是，他的確是我的哥哥。」  
　　應該是錯覺，John總覺得Sherlock在講到『哥哥』這兩個字的時候，有點咬牙切齒。  
　　「Sherlock，別說那個。」彷彿是已經預測到Sherlock要說出什麼了，Mycroft嘗試開口制止他。  
　　回頭得意地掃了一眼，Sherlock又繼續開口說道：「但是同時，他也是這座森林的管理者。當然，私底下的。」  
　　「噢…」John很配合地，驚嘆了一聲。  
　　這倒是惹得Sherlock悄悄地看了他一眼。  
　　「所以？」Gregory不為所動，甚至連警戒的姿勢都沒有改變過。「如果你是想炫耀你的權力，那麼省省吧。這裡是人類社會，動物不過是他們隨手就可以捻去的生物。」  
　　「現在，我要求你們、尤其是你，Mycroft，立刻，離開我們的農場。」Gregory甚至還補充了一聲低咆作為恐嚇。  
　　「如果我們不呢？」Mycroft站直了身體，略略露出了他鋒利的牙齒。  
　　「那麼我會採取攻擊。」Gregory毫不退縮，他只是弓起了自己的身體。  
　　然後，Mycroft沉默了很久。  
　　「你聽到了，Sherlock。」收起了自己的牙，Mycroft聲音裡帶著戲謔的笑意。「你並不受歡迎，Sherlock。所以下次你要是再偷跑進農場，我就讓Gregory咬死你。」  
　　Mycroft甩了甩自己蓬鬆的尾巴，一點也沒有受威脅的感覺。  
　　「噢、拜託，Mycroft，他們說的是你。你才是那個具有威脅性的動物，而我只是隻到處做研究的狐狸。」  
　　「你做研究？」非常不合時宜地，富有好奇心的小型犬John再次提出了自己的疑問。  
　　像是被讚美了似的，Sherlock用他圓圓的眼睛看向了John，彷彿是找到了此生唯一的知己。  
　　「John…」脫力地鬆下了自己的戒備，Gregory的表情有點無奈。  
　　「我想知道他做什麼研究，Gregory。更何況，他只是隻狐狸，我光用體重都壓得死他！」John得意地甩甩尾巴，想證明自己還是有在注意安危問題的。  
　　「我想，你不只是體重壓得死他，John。」彷彿是被取悅了，Mycroft的聲音依舊是帶著笑。「你可能隨便一個飛撲都可以壓死他的。」  
　　好吧好吧，現在取笑的對象又回到他身上了是嗎？取笑一隻小狐狸？  
　　「謹遵您的指示，Gregory。除非有特殊事件，否則我不會再踏進農場一步。當然，森林管轄下的動物們也是。」罕見地，Mycroft伏下了身體，對著Gregory表示出了服從的態度。「至於Sherlock，就隨你們處置吧。」  
　　「什麼？」Gregory直接愣住了。  
　　他可以拒絕嗎？

 

　　一如既往的早晨。  
　　Gregory睜開了眼睛，伸了個懶腰，然後從容地走出了家門。  
　　昨天晚上John沒有回家。  
　　更正確地來說，他是已經很多天沒有回家了。  
　　Gregory從一開始的緊張，到後來的釋懷，這中間說真的其實沒經過多大的掙扎。  
　　原因無他，只是因為Sherlock這傢伙真的太煩人了。  
　　他可以在你每一次預備說話時截斷你，然後丟出了一連串的演繹法逼得你不得不同意他現在的行為是合理且正確，並且是非常有必要性的。  
　　見鬼，哪來的必要性？  
　　不過就是死了一隻兔子，而他們想要找出兇手而已。  
　　Gregory在心底嘆了口氣，才終於知道Mycroft說的『不太接受管束』是什麼意思。  
　　豈止是不太接受管束，根本就是不受控制！  
　　Gregory一邊在心底吐槽著這對兄弟，一邊緩緩地繞著農場走了一大圈。  
　　這天還是一如既往的和平，就像過往的每一天一樣。  
　　如果一直到他死前，或是一直到Mrs. Hudson死前，可以每天都這樣就好了。  
　　Gregory在心底不無感嘆。  
　　他晃著自己美麗的白尾巴，一步一踏地悠悠晃過每個角落。  
　　他向母牛莉莉打了招呼，當然還有綿羊兄弟諾爾及諾斯。他穿過小徑，仔細嗅著上面的味道，以確保在他睡著時沒有人來了又離開。  
　　Hudson家已經很久沒有訪客了。  
　　直到現在。  
　　Gregory看向遠方。  
　　小徑的另一端，遠遠地傳來了車輪輾壓過泥巴路的聲音。木輪嗑碰著泥地裡的石頭，晃得馬車車廂不停地發出像是要解體似的聲音。  
　　Gregory歪了歪頭。他沒聽說Hudson家今天會有訪客。而Hudson家也的確一直都沒有訪客。什麼親戚什麼朋友的，一直都沒有。  
　　他就這麼站在門口等著。直到馬車足夠近了，他才伏下身體做出了攻擊的預備動作。  
　　他不喜歡這台馬車，或者是說這些人。  
　他們身上有討厭的味道。像是一些油膩的、金屬的味道，還有火藥的味道。  
　　他肯定他們車上有個獵槍。那是他最討厭的東西之一。  
　　直到車子足夠接近了，Gregory才瘋狂地大吼了起來。  
　　他討厭他們身上的味道！  
　　非常討厭！  
　　一聽到Gregory的狂吠聲，同為夥伴的Sally及Anderson也跟著衝出來大吼著。  
　　反正跟著Gregory總沒錯。  
　　最後Mrs. Hudson踏出家門時，看見的就是三隻獵犬圍著一台馬車叫著，嚇得那匹馬頻頻後退，馬車也幾乎就要翻倒了。  
　　車上的人呢？他則是半開著門，拿著手杖想趕走這些狗。  
　　「噢、孩子們，你們不能這樣對待客人！」Mrs. Hudson被嚇得花容失色。狗狗們很少這麼瘋狂的，今天是怎麼了呢？  
　　Mrs. Hudson揪住了為首的Gregory的項圈，試圖想將他拉離馬車的附近，一邊還頻頻對著馬車上的男人表示歉意。  
　　一看到Mrs. Hudson在道歉，Gregory又更生氣了。  
　　他拼命叫跳的動作幾乎就要讓Mrs. Hudson抓不住他。  
　　「Gregory，停止！」最終，Mrs. Hudson模仿著從前的Mr. Hudson喊出了指令。  
　　一聽見久違的命令，Gregory在楞住的同時也停下了動作。當然另外兩隻也是。  
　　Gregory委屈地轉頭看著Mrs. Hudson，他不懂為什麼他要被制止。  
他只是想保護這個家。  
　　「Gregory，我很抱歉，我不是要兇你。但是這是客人，我們家很久沒有客人了，你懂嗎？」一看見Gregory皺起眉頭，Mrs. Hudson立刻就心疼了。  
　　她當然知道Gregory只是想要保護她。但是也不應該這樣亂叫一通。這樣不好，這樣很沒有禮貌。  
　　最終，Mrs. Hudson還是將客人給帶進了屋子裡，並給他送上了一杯茶及一些點心。  
　　Gregory一直都跟在Mrs. Hudson的身邊。  
　　他發現客人的眼神閃爍地看著這個家，在面對Mrs. Hudson時又氣焰囂張地讓人生厭。  
　　他聽見他們談了關於農場的事情，還有旁邊森林的事情。Mrs. Hudson有點生氣，又有點猶豫；客人則是興致高昂的侃侃而談。  
　　Gregory的直覺一向很準。他開始覺得事情可能會變得很複雜，複雜到他沒辦法理解。  
　　他陪著Mrs. Hudson送走了客人，然後看著她站在農場的門口凝望。  
　　直到Mrs. Hudson進了家門，Gregory卻仍是在門口坐著看著。  
　　他的直覺一向很準。  
　　一直都是。

　　「所以，你找我來，就只是因為你懷疑那些人會對你的農場不利？」Sherlock耷拉著耳朵，很沒勁兒的問道。  
　　「是的。」Gregory維持著自己一貫優美的坐姿，絲毫沒有理會Sherlock話語中的諷刺。  
　　「那跟我有什麼關係？」Sherlock尾巴連甩都不甩，可見他是真的沒興趣。  
　　反觀John倒是已經站出了備戰姿勢，就像是隨時準備撲上去咬人一口似的。  
　　「關係可大了。一但農場沒了，那些人就會把目標瞄向了森林。到時候說不定這裡一整片都會變成是他們的地盤了。」Gregory像是教小朋友似的，試圖表達出這件事情的前後關係並沒有那麼簡單。  
　　「我當然知道是這樣。但是這又跟我有什麼關係了？」簡言之就是，沒意思的事，就是天大地大他大爺都不想管。  
　　Gregory想了想，然後說：「…你難道不覺得，和那些人類鬥智是件很有趣的事情嗎？」  
　　「如果你可以把他們趕出這塊地，就表示你的智慧比他們還高。而你只是隻狐狸，Sherlock。」  
　　Sherlock聞言，耳朵立刻高高地豎了起來。  
　　John看看Sherlock，再看看Gregory，然後偷偷笑了出來。  
　　「你真不該這樣煽動他，Gregory。」遠處，Mycroft帶著笑意的聲音傳了過來。  
　　歪著頭，Gregory不置可否地看著緩緩走來的Mycroft。  
　　John下意識地退了一步，好遠離Mycroft。  
　　沒辦法，他只是隻小型犬。  
　　「Mycroft，你離我遠點。」Sherlock警告著。他當然知道這只是John的本能，但是他還是不開心。  
　　至於Gregory，他是隻具有高度學習能力的獵犬，所以他自然遠遠地就聞到了Mycroft的味道。  
　　「我可沒有煽動他。」Gregory反駁。「我只是提供了他一些生活中可能可以有的消遣。」  
　　Mycroft直走到足夠近了，才一屁股坐在了地上。  
　　他笑著看著Gregory，眼底可是寫滿了不信。  
　　他知道Gregory其實就是個聰明的傢伙。光看他三言兩語就可以逗得Sherlock心癢癢就知道了。  
　　「更何況，這的確是唇齒相關的事情。不是嗎？」Gregory仍是歪著頭，問向了Mycroft。  
　　Gregory看著眼前這個硬是比他高出了一個個兒頭的傢伙，心底其實有些不爽快。不過如果他想要確保農場的平安，那麼他就得和他打交道才行。  
　　這一切都是為了農場。  
　　「是的，你說得沒錯。」意外地，Mycroft是坦白地點了點頭。  
　　「關於那男人，我已經密切注意了他很久。他的名字叫Moriaty，是城裡一間建設公司的老闆。」  
　　「還有犯罪頭子。」Sherlock涼涼地插了一句。  
　　不認同地看了Sherlock一眼，Mycroft接著繼續說：「他打這片森林的主意很久了。他似乎是想在這裡弄個住宅區。當然，在一群野生動物旁邊蓋了豪華別墅當然不是什麼好提議。」  
　　Gregory幾乎都要以為是自己的錯覺，他發現Mycroft話裡的諷刺意味很重。  
　　「要我說那可真是個再好不過的提議了。那表示我會有更多的樂趣。」Sherlock又插了一句話。  
　　「所以當他們發現Mr. Hudson已經過世時，就認為最好的時機已經來了？」Gregory靈活的腦袋立刻就是舉一反三地回問。  
　　「是的，你說得很對。他們認為時機到了。」Mycroft點點頭，卻不自覺地加重了語氣。「但是，我會證明他們錯了。」  
　　狼畢竟是狼，Mycroft此時身上流露出的霸氣是Gregory和John所沒有看過的。他們也是這時候才驚覺，Sherlock所說的『管理者』到底是什麼意思。  
　　「那麼，你想怎麼做？」Gregory警覺地問著。  
　　他可不能讓Mycroft犧牲掉他的農場。  
　　「噢、Gregory，親愛的Gregory，你放心吧，你的農場肯定會平安無事的。」彷彿是看透了Gregory的想法，Mycroft保證道。  
　　「就如同你說的，農場與森林是唇亡齒寒的關係，我當然會確保農場的平安。」Mycroft當然需要保證農場的平安。只不過他沒有說的是，只要農場還在，森林就永遠不會是人類的第一個目標。  
　　儘管Mycroft這麼保證，Gregory卻仍是狐疑地看著他。  
　　他當然不相信Mycroft。  
　　因為他是狼。  
　　這天回到家之後，Gregory又重新擬定了他的巡邏計畫。  
　　他甚至把那對只會談戀愛的狗男女也抓進了他的巡邏計畫中。正義感旺盛的Sslly很高興終於有事情可以忙了，而懶惰的Anderson只是問了那這樣能不能加飯。  
　「Gregory，你還好嗎？」把自己的前腳搭上了對方的前腳，John憂心忡忡地問。  
　　「是的、是的，我很好。」Gregory用著自認最寬慰的聲音回答了這個問題。  
　　不，其實他一點都不好。  
　　他覺得自己正在經歷這短短的狗生中最艱困的時刻。  
　　「你在騙我，對嗎，Gregory？」雖然John是個容易被轉移注意力的小型犬，但這可不代表他就笨。  
　　「不…呃、好吧，其實我很擔心。你知道的。」Gregory挫敗得幾乎就要發出狗狗的嗚咽聲了，不過他很好地克制住了。  
　　「是的。我們都很擔心。Sherlock也是。」  
　　「呃……John，你確定你說的是那個Sherlock？」  
　　「當然。」  
　　「……噢。」這會兒，換Gregory耷拉著耳朵了。「這還真是叫我驚訝。」  
　　John聽到這話，忍不住就是咯咯笑了起來。「好吧我必須得出門了。Sherlock說今晚開始每天都有事情可以忙。幫我向Mrs. Hudson問聲好。」  
　　「好的，如果我辦得到的話。」  
　　Gregory聽著John雀躍的腳步聲離去，卻不由自主地想起了那匹狼。  
　　Mycroft到底想怎麼做？  
　　他可真好奇…  
　　次日清晨，Gregory帶著一點點的好奇心──真的只是一點點──來到了森林的附近。  
　　他探頭望了望。  
　　沒有看到Sherlock，也沒有看到Mycroft。  
　　正準備打道回府時，他卻聽見了人類的聲音。  
　　他聽到聲音有好幾個，所以表示有不只一個人在這裡。他聞到金屬及煙硝的味道，他知道他們有帶槍。  
　　他悄悄地蹲踞在一個小樹叢下，聽見他們在討論著有關狩獵的什麼事情，他覺得很不安。  
　　他覺得這些人類真是越來越讓人難以忍受了。  
　　真想衝上去好好地咬他們一口。  
　　不過他是隻聰明的狗狗，他不做自取滅亡的事情。  
　　正當他這麼想著的時候，卻看見不遠處的Sherlock以及John。  
　　他幾乎就要慘叫出聲。  
　　他們兩個到底在幹麻？  
　　他看見Sherlock利用體型優勢躡手躡腳地想要靠近那群人，John就在他身後亦步亦趨。  
　　Gregory覺得他的心臟快要跳出他的口腔了。  
　　他幾乎不敢想像當那幾個人發現有那麼一隻稀奇的狐狸在他們身旁打轉時，會有多麼的興奮。  
　　他難道不知道自己那身毛皮值很多錢嗎？  
　　就在Gregory以為自己快要按耐不住時，森林深處卻突然傳來了一陣騷動。  
　　然後John就以迅雷不及掩耳的速度咬上了其中一人托著槍的手。  
　　慘叫聲混合著雞飛狗跳的咒罵聲，還有狗與狐狸的叫聲，獵槍掃射聲，最後是狼嚎聲。  
　　「Gregory！」在跳出樹叢的瞬間Mycroft就看到他了。他對著他大吼一聲，用意是要他離開這裡；沒想到Gregory卻像是聽到了出動信號一樣，也跟著衝向了拿著獵槍的男人們。  
　　「Gregory、ＮＯ！」Mycroft就算再怎麼擔心，在這個當下也顧不了他了。他露出自己鋒利的牙及爪，毫不客氣地撕咬著面前的男人。  
　　而曾經當過軍犬的John雖然體型矮小，卻也不是省油的燈。他的嘴巴就跟鉗子似的咬在了男人的手上，怎麼甩也甩不開。  
　　至於Gregory，則是一下就撲倒了其中一人，狠狠地壓在他身上攻擊。  
那麼，狐狸Sherlock呢？明顯攻擊力不如其他三者的小狐狸，此時正忙著用聲東擊西的方法把男人耍得團團轉，轉到差點不知道方向。  
　　「這真是太浪費我的智慧了。」他甚至還有力氣抱怨。  
　　一場混戰鬧騰了一小段時間，男人們終究是不敵動物們的凶狠，掙扎著想跑走。其中一個還邊跑腳上邊拖著死不鬆口的John。  
　　「John，鬆口！」Gregory擔心地追上前去，卻沒料到事情就在這時候產生了變數。  
　　其中一個男人終於有機會從懷裡掏出他準備已久的手槍，本來要射向John的，卻在見到體型更大的Gregory衝過來時慌了手腳。  
　　『砰』的一聲，反作用力讓Gregory反跌在了地上。  
　　「John，回來！」  
　　這次換Mycroft衝上前去。他生氣極了。想也不想地就是一個飛撲，張口就咬在了持槍的男人脖子上。  
　　另外三個人嚇得夠傻的，想都沒想過要救他就跑得一溜煙了。  
　　「Gregory！」John和Sherlock趕到了Gregory的身邊去關心，Mycroft最終也放下了厭厭一息的男人走過來。  
　　「我還好…」回應著大家的關心的，是Gregory虛弱的聲音。  
　　不過幸好的是，在慌亂中男人的準頭不夠，Gregory的反應也夠敏捷，所以子彈只是打中了他的右後方大腿。  
　　雖然血流了很多，不過起碼不會有立即的生命危險。  
　　「可是Gregory你不能走了吧？那怎麼辦？」John憂心地歪著頭問。  
　　Sherlock這時抬眼看向了Mycroft。「我想，我們有個很棒的馱獸。」  
　　Gregory與Mycroft互看一眼，後者最後只是苦笑了一下。  
　　在Sherlock與John的合力之下，Gregory被放在了Mycroft的背上。  
　　畢竟還是隻大型犬，Mycroft的腳步在霎時間還真有點搖晃了起來。  
　　「抱歉，我很重？」  
　　「還好。」Mycroft搖搖頭表示不介意。「你休息一下吧，等等就到家了。」  
　　就在Gregory體力不支昏睡過去之後，Mycroft朝另兩人點了點頭。  
　　Sherlock愣了愣，才是小聲地說：「Mycroft你真是個卑鄙小人。」  
　　「我是你哥哥。」  
　　「可那不代表你不是。」  
　　「嘿、你們到底在幹麻？Gregory受傷了！」John終於是受不了的低咆了一聲。「嘿、Mycroft你去哪？農場不是那個方向！」  
　　「他帶他回家去了。」Sherlock涼涼地說：「我恐怕你得每天給Gregory送食物來了，不然他肯定會活活餓死的。」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　由此可知，當醒過來的Gregory發現自己居然是在一個山洞裡的時候，他臉上的驚嚇有多大了。  
　　「Mycroft，我在哪？」  
　　「我家。」Mycroft回答得很自然，好像這就是理所當然的事情一樣。  
　　「…為什麼我會在你家？」Gregory連生氣的力氣都沒了，他只是無奈地嘆了口氣。  
　　當他抬頭環顧四周時，這才發現Mycroft的家其實是個由石頭所構成的溫暖山洞。  
　　……等等，溫暖的？  
　　Gregory再低頭一看，他居然是整隻狗偎著Mycroft這匹狼躺著的。  
　　難怪是溫暖的石洞…  
　　「因為你失血過多了，我恐怕你可能撐不到回到農場。」  
　　噢，這理由聽起來的確很充分。  
　　見鬼的充分。  
　　「…那麼我得在這兒待到什麼時候？」擺放回自己的頭，Gregory放棄掙扎地問道。  
　　「直到你的傷足夠好為止。」Mycroft有點意外Gregory居然一點都不生氣。這實在是太叫他意外了。「你不生氣？」  
　　「你想要我生氣？」  
　　「不，當然不是。」  
　　「…我得說服我自己相信你的選擇，Mycroft。如果我就因為這樣而被你吃掉了，我想那也只能說是我活該了。畢竟我的確是傷得夠重的。」  
　　「吃掉你？噢不，我當然不會。我們一直都是同一陣線的朋友，不是嗎？」Mycroft笑得咧出了牙。  
　　某方面的吃掉，那他可不敢保證。  
　　狼與狗可是都不需要冬眠的。  
　　「朋友？」他答應過嗎？有狼跟狗當朋友的嗎？  
　　「是的，朋友。」Mycroft強調。「我將會是你最忠貞的朋友，我保證。」  
　　Gregory挑了挑眉。  
　　「那麼，我親愛的朋友，我餓了。」Gregory甩甩尾巴。  
　　「這有什麼問題。」Mycroft一個抖擻起身。他甩了甩自己身上蓬鬆的毛。  
　　「你的毛真漂亮。」Gregory看著，然後由衷的讚美。  
　　「謝謝你的誇獎。你也是。」Mycroft的視線掃過Gregory的身體，最後停留在傷口上。  
　　傷口已經不再流血，也沒有子彈殘留。Mycroft看著那個地方血跡斑斑地，毛髮也是亂雜雜地，忍不住就有著衝動想把它順齊。  
　　「還痛嗎？」他伸舌舔上傷口，一遍又一遍地。  
　　Gregory傻愣愣地看著。「呃……還好。」  
　　對回Gregory的視線，Mycroft又笑了一笑。「你知道的，這是治療。」  
　　「呃……喔、好…」  
　　見鬼的治療…  
　　Gregory從此就在Mycroft的山洞裡住下。雖然只是暫時的，但是待遇之好，幾乎就要讓他懷疑自己在傷還沒好完全之前就會先肥死。  
　　Gregory看著他面前的那堆美食，終於忍不住問出口：「你到底從哪兒搞來這些食物的？」  
　　正坐在Gregory面前，Mycroft愉悅地甩甩尾巴。「我們有好心人。」  
　　嗅了嗅那些美食，Gregory心不在焉地問：「誰？」  
　　「哦～一些是Mrs. Hudson，一些是外頭的獵人，一些則是Moriaty。」  
　　「Moriaty？」  
　　「是的。」催促著Gregory快快吃飯，Mycroft繼續愉悅地甩著尾巴。「就在你休養的這段時間，Sherlock不辜負你我期望地跑進了人類社會證明了他的智慧。」  
　　「當然，John是陪客。」補充。  
　　「你沒去？」Gregory慢條斯理地吃著，視線卻是不離Mycroft。  
　　「噢，我只是匹無關緊要的森林狼，何必要我呢。」Mycroft用鼻子頂過一個他覺得很美味的食物給Gregory。  
　　「無關緊要？」Gregory停下了咀嚼，然後又繼續。好吧，如果他真的想假裝自己是無關緊要的話。「那結果呢？」  
　　「噢，那個結果我相信你會非常滿意的。」Mycroft滿足地看著Gregory進食。「你的農場從此不會再有人騷擾，因為在那之前Moriaty必須要先搞定關於他的公司一些資金方面的問題。」  
　　「唔嗯…」天知道一匹狼及一隻狐狸到底怎麼會知道怎麼去搞這些人類在搞的東西。  
　　不過很顯然，這對兄弟總是有辦法。  
　　「至於我們的森林。」  
　　「我們的？」  
　　「是的，我們的。」Mycroft點點頭，這次則是笑得很狡黠。「你總不會認為Sherlock跟John在這之後就會毫無關係了吧？」  
　　「那跟我有什麼關係？」  
　　「噢，我想我們身為距離他們兩個最親近的人…動物，總是避不開的。」  
　　「……唔嗯…」Gregory又是不置可否。  
　　「所以，我們的森林，在經歷了無數次的人禍之後，正式被提升為國家森林公園。」Mycroft點點頭，又笑得更加狡黠了。「這可真是可喜可賀。」  
　　「唔、對，可喜可賀。」飯飽酒足之後，Gregory問：「那麼，我什麼時候可以回家？Mrs. Hudson一定很擔心我了。」  
　　「……你想家了？」Mycroft的聲音有些悶悶不樂。他走到Gregory的身邊，再度舔了舔已經開始收口的傷。  
　　「是的。我想家了。」轉頭看著Mycroft的動作，Gregory總覺得自己應該要察覺到什麼了，卻又覺得這實在是太過…不可思議了，所以決定放棄自己的想法。  
　　驀地，他倆對上了視線。Gregory看見Mycroft眼底閃亮亮的，好像是在暗示著什麼。  
　　Gregory差點就豎了毛。這實在是……太詭異了。  
　　在經過了兩週的悠閒生活後，Gregory終於在一匹狼加一隻狗的護送下回到了農場。  
　　差點就要以為失去他的Mrs. Hudson激動得抱著他哭得悉哩花啦，還發誓著說以後再也不會考慮要放棄農場的這件事情了。  
　　這於後面這句話，則是引來了Anderon問了一句：「所以我差點就沒飯吃了嗎？」  
　　由於腿傷未癒，回到農場後的Gregory在Mrs. Hudson的嚴密保護下，又過了好幾天養尊處優的生活。  
　　所以嚴格說來，他的確應該是胖了。  
　　Gregory看著自己從前毫無跡象，現在卻稍微已經有點垂的肚子想。  
　　然後不免地，他又想起了Mycroft。  
　　他一直無可自抑地回想起Mycroft那雙閃亮亮的眼睛。  
　　直到有一天，Mycroft像是又突然想起他來了似的。  
　　「……你是怎麼進來的？難道Sally和Anderson都沒嗅到你嗎？」對於Mycroft的神出鬼沒，Gregory已經覺得很習慣了。  
　　「我很抱歉打擾了你。」Mycroft坐在了Gregory的面前，依舊是一貫彬彬有禮的態度。  
　　他看著Gregory躺在Mrs. Hudson專門為他準備的毛毯上，優雅得就像是個貴族。  
　　於是Gregory發現，Mycroft的眼睛又開始閃亮亮了。  
　　「什麼事？」Gregory歪著頭，不太能理解自己心中為什麼又開始有了不可思議的感覺。  
　　他開始覺得，唔嗯…躺著似乎不太好。Gregory嘗試想坐起來，卻因為這樣的動作而又扯動了傷口。  
　　「你需要幫忙嗎？」Mycroft歪著頭問。  
　　「不、我想不需要。謝謝你的好意。」搖搖頭拒絕，Gregory適度表達了自己的自尊心。  
　　「噢。」Mycroft的聲音聽起來很遺憾。  
　　「那麼，你到底有什麼事？」Gregory又問了一次。  
　　Mycroft點點頭，然後說：「我想你。」  
　　「……什麼？」Gregory以為自己聽錯了。  
　　「你沒聽錯，Gregory，我說的就是那三個字。」但是打死他也不會再說第二次。  
　　「……你再說一次？」  
　　「…我想你了，Gregory。」拜託打死他吧。  
　　Gregory瞪著眼睛，很想說服自己真的是聽錯。  
　　被一匹狼……呃、告白？  
　　這怎麼想都很奇怪。  
　　「我不是母的？」  
　　「你不是，Gregory。」  
　　「我也不是一匹狼？」  
　　「你的確不是，Gregory。」  
　　「那…我……」好吧，他得承認，他詞窮了。  
　　Gregory與他對看良久，才又遲疑著問：「你是說真的？」  
　　「Gregory，我會把幽默感放在適合的時機。但不是現在。」Mycroft的眼神灼灼，顯然是非常期望會有個答案。  
　　而他當然不接受那個答案是ＮＯ。  
　　「不、我的意思是…」  
　　「你知道的。我……呃…」  
　　「我不是……」  
　　「Gregory！ＹＥＳ？Or ＮＯ？」  
　　「……ＹＥＳ？」  
　　「很好。」Mycroft點點頭。  
　　「ＮＯ！ＮＯ…我意思是……」天哪，誰來救救他。  
　　  
　　「Sherlock，你早知道Mycroft想這樣做了？」半個身體壓在Sherlock身上，John歪著頭問。  
　　遠處，一狼一狗正在悠閒地散步。  
　　「……John，你的小腦袋到底什麼時候才會開始正式啟動？」被壓得動彈不得的Sherlock氣餒地問。  
　　誰可以讓John改掉這個沒事就愛壓在他身上的習慣？


End file.
